Batteries, including Lithium-Ion batteries, are extensively used in laptop computers, cellular phones, and many other types of electrical devices. Particularly with respect to the preferred Lithium-Ion batteries, these batteries may be made at a relatively low cost and have a relatively high electrical storage capacity.
As electrical devices become more complex and thus consume more electricity, such as is the case with cellular phones, manufacturers have included high powered batteries such as Lithium-Ion batteries with their product. However, as understood herein the high powered battery cells included in such batteries may cause unintended battery malfunctions. Examples of such malfunctions include battery cell explosions, ruptures, and venting (a forced expulsion of gases).